


Only a Few Days

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: The empress prepares for a very important political summit.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Only a Few Days

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 185 words.

_Click!_

"And there," Edelgard hummed, her hands pressed firmly against the suitcase. "That should be enough. We'll only be a few days after all. A diversion, really."

"Really," Byleth blinked, his mellow eyes boring into her. "Only a few days?"

"Yes," the empress nodded. "We should be back before the end of the week. I had Hubert take care of all the necessary precautions."

"Is that so..."

"My darling?" Edelgard frowned, sensing the concern in his voice. "Is something the matter?"

The empress watched Byleth as his eyes darted from the lone suitcase upon their bed—to the sprawling tower of suitcases beside it, before landing on the sack slung over his shoulder, barely filled with a few personal belongings and a spare change of clothes.

"It's nothing," Byleth shook his head, only for the suitcase's latches to spring open, discharging garments all about their quarters.

" _A-ah!_ " Edelgard started, her horror deepening as a particularly delicate article made its way to her darling's head.

"A bigger carriage wouldn't hurt," he retracted, his vision obscured by the finest silk. "It's only a few days, after all."


End file.
